Misery
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Di hari hujan badai, mereka bedua saling menghangatkan. Masih terselubung duka yang menusuk hati, mereka saling berbagi. RiRen. Implisit Lemon. Don't Like Don't Read!


Markas itu sepi, sangat sepi. Bukan karena berada di tengah hutan dan jauh dari perkotaan, tapi karena ada yang kurang di sana. Sejak kejadian itu, semuanya terasa kurang. Tak ada lagi canda-tawa dari mereka. Tak ada lagi gadis cantik yang selalu sabar melayani atasannya. Tak ada lagi si konyol yang suka meniru atasannya demi mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis cantik itu. Tak ada. Semua telah hilang. Semua hilang semenjak tragedi itu.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger. Dengan kedua bola mata _jade_-nya yang bersinar, menyaksikan kematian empat rekannya di medan pertempuran.

.

.

.

**Author :** LonelyPetals

**Tittle :**_ Misery_

**Cast :** - Eren Jaeger

-Rivaille/Levi

**Genre :** _Romance/Hurts/Comfort_

**Warning :** _Contain Lemon-Yaoi, Implisit, not for children underage, typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read._

**Disclaimer : ****_Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan isn't mine._**

.

.

.

Hujan turun deras. Tak peduli dengan puluhan ekor kuda yang meringkuk kedinginan di kandangnya. Tidak juga peduli dengan orang-orang yang beraktivitas di dalam markas sunyi itu. Hujan tidak punya waktu untuk peduli dengan seorang pemuda yang kini sedang duduk di ruang makan sambil menatap lima lima buah kursi yang diam di hadapannya. Pemuda itu adalah Eren Jaeger. Pemuda yang hidup untuk menyaksikan rekan-rekannya mati di depan matanya.

.

_Tuhan, kedua mata ini sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyaksikan pengorbanan mereka._

.

Eren Jaeger. Pemuda yang hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya ketika mengingat kematian orang-orang yang sudah mempercayainya. Petra, Aurou, Erd, Gunther—mereka semua mati karena percaya pada Eren—tidak—mereka mati karena ingin melindungi Eren atas dasar rasa percaya.

Sesak. Eren ingin sekali menangis, namun tidak bisa. Air matanya sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kedua bola mata tajamnya. Hanya bisa diam dan menatap kosong ke segala arah. Membuat orang-orang merasa khawatir padanya, terlebih Mikasa dan Armin—juga _Heichou_ mereka—walau dia terkesan tidak peduli dengan semuanya.

"Jaeger?"

Ah, suara ini. _Heichou_ mendapati dirinya sedang melamun di ruang makan, sendirian. Tak juga menoleh. Kopral muda dengan tinggi sangat rata-rata itu mendekati Eren lalu duduk di sampingnya—di kursi yang selalu dipakainya ketika dia menyesap kopi hitam tanpa gula buatan Petra. Masih menatap wajah pemuda tinggi di sampingnya, sesekali Rivaille hendak menyentuh ujung pundak ringkih Eren, namun tidak pernah dia lakukan.

"_Corporal_…" Suara Eren terdengar gemetar memanggilnya. Biji mata abu-abu itu melirik pemuda yang kini meremas celana panjang coklatnya erat-erat—seakan menahan sesuatu. Rivaille masih memperhatikannya—menanti sepatah kata lagi keluar dari bibir tipis Eren—namun tak kunjung ada.

Tidak sabar—Rivaille menarik lengan kanan Eren hingga pemuda itu tersentak dan mendongak—menatap kedua mata Rivaille yang entah kenapa menunjukkan kemarahan, juga kesedihan. Eren membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara keluar dari sana. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun air mata tak kunjung turun dari sana. Sesak. Sesak sekali.

"Ikut aku, Jaeger," titah yang lebih pendek.

Masih tak menjawab, Eren ditarik pergi olehnya menuju sebuah kamar. Eren tahu kamar ini—kamar milik mereka berdua. Tubuh Eren dibanting ke ranjang lalu Rivaille duduk di atas tubuhnya dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya kuat.

"_Corporal_, Anda kenapa?" tanya Eren. Nadanya datar—sangat datar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Jaeger." Tak kalah datar suaranya. Dia menatap kedua mata Eren dalam-dalam—mencari sesuatu yang membuat Eren menjadi aneh sepeti itu. "Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku lelah—" Eren membuka suaranya setelah lama berdiam. "—dengan semua ini."

Setetes. Dua tetes.

"Aku tidak mau lagi, _Corporal_."

Tiga tetes. Empat tetes.

"Aku tidak mau melihat ada yang mati lagi karena aku!"

Puluhan tetes. Eren berteriak di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh dengan air mata. Semua yang terbendung sejak sekian lama, akhirnya tumpah ruah sekarang—dan satu pelican hangat dia dapatkan dari sang _heichou_.

"Menangislah," bisiknya.

Eren menggeleng lalu meremas kemeja putih bersih milik Rivaille, "Hentikan tangisanku, _Corporal. _Bantu aku untuk bangkit…." Bibir bawahnya lagi-lagi digigit—kali ini sampai berdarah.

.

_Tuhan, biarkan aku berdosa. Hanya untuk hari ini. Agar aku tidak menangis lagi._

.

Entah sejak kapan, hujan berganti menjadi badai hari itu. Badai yang lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikan kuda-kuda yang masih saja meringkuk kedinginan di luar sana. Dan itu berbanding jauh dengan di dalam markas. Di ruang tengah yang lebar, para anggota baru berkumpul dan saling berbicang sambil menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Dua orang di dalam sebuah kamar juga ikut menghangatkan diri—bedanya, mereka tidak pakai perapian.

Entah sejak kapan pula kain penutup badan mereka kini berserakan di atas lantai. Tubuh mereka kini benar-benar polos—saling bergesekkan agar menimbulkan kehangatan di antara mereka berdua. Rivaille masih belum berhenti mengecupi bibir manis Eren yang kini tengah mengerang tak nyaman di bawahnya. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam pendek itu ditekan—Eren tidak mau melepaskan ciuman walau nafasnya sudah tersengal.

"Mmmhh…."

Sentuh. Rivaille menyentuh dirinya yang sudah haus. Sambil menyentuh dia memperhatikan wajah Eren yang memerah karena dipermainkan di bawah sana. Wajah itu semakin manis sekaligus tampan dari saat mereka bertemu pertama kali lima tahun lalu—tepat sehari setelah _Wall Maria_ runtuh diserang pada titan. Dia masih ingat sosok anak laki-laki yang begitu berisik hanya gara-gara sepotong rotinya diambil oleh prajurit penjaga dinding. Rivaille mendekati anak itu dan memberikannya separuh dari roti yang sedang dimakannya—saat itu Rivaille sudah dua tahun bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai. Kedua mata anak itu bersinar terang lalu berlari ke arah temannya yang memanggil sambil memakan rotinya dengan lahap. Kini anak itu—Eren—sudah dewasa dan mengalahkan tinggi badannya.

"Nghh… Akkhh…"

Suara erangan itu—suara yang sudah lama ingin Rivaille dengar. Dia selalu membayangkan anak yang dulu pernah bertemu dengannya itu bermain dengannya. Dia selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika dia mempermainkan anak itu di atas ranjang. Jangan sebut dia _pedo_—dia hanya terlalu mencintai anak itu melebihi cintanya pada cinta pertamanya—Petra.

"_Cor—poral!_"

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Eren. Penyatuan memang benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Bukan hanya bagi Eren, tapi Rivaille juga merasakan sakitnya saat Eren dengan kuat menjepit tubuhnya yang hendak menerobos masuk dan memecahkan pertahanan terakhir Eren.

"Eren—" Tangan Eren diarahkannya untuk menyentuh kedua belah pipinya yang terasa dingin. "—panggil namaku, Eren."

Tubuh mereka masih tidak berhenti bergerak, gerakan tersebut malah semakin cepat seiring berjalannya waktu. Eren meracau—berkali-kali memanggil nama Rivaille, mengucapkannya bagai sebuah mantra penyembuh luka hatinya.

"Rivaille! Rivaille!" Eren berteriak kencang. Dia sudah diambang batasnya. Pandangannya sudah mengabur da perlahan-lahan sosok Rivaille di atasnya menghilang—digantikan dengan warna putih yang hangat—lalu ribuan kupu-kupu menghiasi layar putih itu dan mengangkat tubuh Eren tinggi-tinggi kemudian menghempaskan Eren kembali ke daratan.

Eren terkulai lemas di atas ranjang yang sudah basah karena hasil aktivitasnya dan Rivaille, sedangkan Rivaille kini merebahkan dirinya di samping Eren. Nafas mereka berpacu—belomba-lomba untuk mencari oksigen di ruangan yang mendadak pengap itu.

Tangan pucat Rivaille menarik tubuh Eren untuk kembali ke dalam pelukannya, disambut dengan gerakan tubuh Eren yang mencari posisi nyaman. Kepala dengan surai mahoni itu berada di atas dada Rivaille yang bergerak naik-turun seirama. Rivaille menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka karena dingin mulai menyerang.

"_Corporal _ingin menangis juga, 'kan?" Tiba-tiba Eren membuka suara dan bertanya pada Rivaille. Rivaille sedikit terkejut lalu bergerak untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eren, "Menangislah, _Corporal._ Aku tahu, kau bersedih karena kematian _Miss_ Petra."

"Diam kau, Eren." Rivaille tidak menunjukkan wajahnya. Dia menatap lurus ke dinding batu di hadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jaeger."

Wajah itu ingin sekali memerah, namun entah kenapa tidak bisa. "Jangan berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba, _Corporal._" Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Rivaille. "Kau mencintai _Miss_ Petra?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Ya. Sampai lima tahun lalu, aku mencintai Petra," ujarnya. Datar. "Sekarang aku mencintaimu, Eren. Sangat." Lalu tanpa sadar air mata meleleh turun dari kedua mata Rivaille. Dia menangis dalam diam—bukan karena Petra, namun karena takut kehilangan Eren. "Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti mereka," kali ini dia berkata dengan nada meminta.

"Ya." Eren menjawab mantap. "Aku akan selalu bersamammu, _Corporal_. Walau harus menempuh jalan penuh kesengsaraan."

.

_Tuhan, aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju dengan jalan yang aku pilih. Tapi aku akan tetap melaluinya._

_Kau boleh murka padaku, Tuhan._

_Tapi aku akan tetap menempuh jalan yang aku pilih bersamanya—bersama orang yang kucintai._

_Walau itu adalah jalan kesengsaraan._

.

.

.

**_FINISH_**

_._

_._

_._

Maafkan saya karena telah membuat fanfic ini ;;A;;

Saya tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat fanfic yang seperti ini, entah kenapa -_,-

Pendek dan lemonnya gak hot—ini sengaja karena lemonnya implisit. Nulis lemon implisit itu susah banget =_=

Okelah, segitu aja saya curhat(?)

Mind to Review?


End file.
